Jak and Torn
by sonicfan24
Summary: Jak get hurt Torn nurses him back to health. WARNING YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

"sonicfan24 here to tell you I have just come up with a new Fan Fiction story"

Jak:"For those of you who don't know her, she always types Sonic stories"

sonicfan24:"Jak!"

Torn:"Jak stop making fun of her"

Jak:"..."

sonicfan24:"Well let's get started here, I do not own any of the characters in this Fic. Naughty Dog does so I hope you Read and Review!

Jak's fall

"Faster Jak faster!"

"Daxter shut up!"

"Jak listen you have to slow down your going too fast"

"Torn I can make it"

"Jak stop your going to-"

CRASH!

"Jak!"

"Somebody call an ambulance, call Torn, call somebody! Jak please wake up! Don't walk towards the light! Jak? Jak?"

Blackout:

"Unnn"

'Light, so much light. Am I in heaven?'

"Torn look he's walking up"

"Daxter shhh! Be quiet"

Jak slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Torn with a look of concern on his face.

"Unnn Torn? Torn were am I?"

"Your at my house"

"Torn brought you here"

"Daxter shut up!"

"What you did bring him here did you not"

"Daxter you say one more thing"

Daxter runs up onto a bookshelf.

"Torn did bring you here. Carried you all the way even refused a ride from Ashelin"

"DAXTER!"

"Oh what are you going to do you can't reach me"

"Unn Daxter just shut up"

Torn looks back at Jak.

(Sigh) shakes head

Torn sits down in a chair next to Jak and picks up bowl of water and rag.

"Jak you should have listened to me"

Torn pulles back the sheets a little and wets a rag.

"Torn?"

"Hm?"

Torn looks at Jak.

"When did you take my shirt?"

"Well I had to if I wanted to bandage up that wound of yours"

"I got hurt?"

"(chuckles) well what do you expect I'm. . .I mean **we **are all lucky that you didn't end up like that other guy"

"What happened?"

Daxter hopped down from the bookshelf and and went next to Jak.

"Well let's just say that there planning his funeral"

"Daxter!"

"What? He had to find out sometime!"

Torn grabs Daxter and walks over to door.

"Jak you can't let him do this to me! Jak? Jak?"

Torn throws Daxter out the door and slams it shut.

"(Hump) good riddance"

Looks over at Jak.  
"Jak you all right?"

Walks over and sits down in chair.

"Jak?"

"(Sniff) I can't believe it I killed someone. I killed someone when I promised I wouldn't"

"Jak it's allright you didn't do it purposely"

"I don't care, I promised"

Jak started crying and Torn didn't know what to do. So he picked up the rag from the water and rung it out. He undid the bandages and started to clean the wound while he waited for Jak to stop crying.

Jak started to calm down and watched as Torn cleaned the cut on his stomach. Torn dipped the rag into the water and rung it out again. when he placed the wet rag on the cut Jak winced.

"Sorry"

"No it's not your fault"

"Jak I know you're upset but it's not your fault"

"Torn I wasn't listening if I was then none of this would have happened"

"Jak"

Jak had turned his head from Torn and closed his eyes.

"I just want to be left alone"

Torn finished cleaning the cut and re-bandaged it. Then he stood up and left. Before he walked out the door he looked back at Jak.

"Jak if you need me just call O.K?"

"..."

"Jak?"

"Yah O.K"

Torn stood in the doorway for a minute more before leaving.

[Well I hope you like. NO FLAMES! So plz R&R!]


	2. Chapter 2

Jak:"I can't believe you made me into a big baby"

sonicfan24:"I did not!"

Jak:"Prove it"

sonicfan24:"...I got nothin'. Well any way I do not own any of the characters in this Fic. Naughty Dog does so I hope you Read and Review!

Torn's true feelings

"Jak? You all right?"

Jak and Keira were in the naughty Ottsel (For those of you who don't know this is after Krew died.)

"Huh? Oh yah I'm O.K"

"Jak you've been quiet ever since you left Torn's house"

"Oh please Keira don't remind me about that again"

**Flashback:**

"Torn I'm alright can I just leave now?"

"Jak I can't let you leave just yet you can't even stand up you're so weak"

"I can too stand up, watch"

Jak swings his feet over the side of the bed and with a little help from the table next to the bed he (shakily) stands up.

"O.K now let's see you walk"

Torn gave Jak a stern look as if daring him to even try to walk.

"Fine!"

Jak let go of the table and took two steps before looking over at Torn. He was about to say 'I told you so' when the room started spinning and Jak felt himself fall into darkness.

When he opened his eyes he was on the floor in Torn's arms. Jak tried to sit up but Torn held him down with one hand while rubbing his cheek with the other.  
"I'm sorry Jak I shouldn't have asked you to try and stand, let alone walk, in the first place"

"It wasn't your fault"

Jak could feel his chest tighten with the strain of his words.

Torn just sat there with Jak in his arms petting his hair down.

"Hmmm"

Torn smiled for the first time he could ever think of and lifted Jak to place him on the bed. Torm was just about to let Jak go when he felt him cling to his wrist.

"Unnn Torn. . . don't. . . go. . ."

Torn couldn't stand to see Jak so upset and think that he did it. So he lifted Jak once more and laid down on the bed with him.

"(Sigh) Jak you're going to make me stay with you all night aren't you?"

Torn said just above a whisper.

Jak shifted and was facing Torn snuggling into the embrace. Torn laid there with one arm over Jak and the other under his head for support. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

**End Flashback:**

Jak shudders at he thought of sleeping with Torn.

"Hey Jak, hey Kiera!"

"Oh Hi Ashelin, hi Torn why don't you two sit down with us?"

Jak's eyes flew open at the sound of Torn's voice.

"We'd love too but me and Torn have some business to take care of, don't we Torn?"

"Uhh yah we do um come on Ashelin let's go"

Jak herd the sound of footsteps walking away.

"Jak that was rude why didn't you say hi?"

"I have to go Keira. I'll see you later"

Jak saw Torn and Ashelin sitting together at the bar and laughing.

'They seem to be having a good time'

Jak felt a sting of hurt and walked away.

'Why does seeing Torn with Ashelin make me hurt this much'

Jak walked and walked never watching where he was going.

"Hey watch it!"

A crimson guard came over and pulled Jak away from some polluted water that some other guards were trying to clean.

"Oh sorry"

Jak turned around to see Erol.

"What Erol! But I thought you where. . ."

"Dead?"

Jak looked away not wanting to meet Erols eyes.

"I know where you've been and I know what you've been doing"

'Could he know about me and Torn?'

"I know you're in love with Keira, so stay away she doesn't love you, she loves me"

"So how do you know she loves you and not me!"

'That came out wrong!'

Erol had hate in his eyes, hate for Jak for even loving Keira.

"So that's the way you want to play this game huh?"

Erol turned around and started to walk away and when Jak turned his back Erol pushed him into the water and made it look like an accident.

"NOOOO!"

Jak yelled as he hit the cold polluted water.

Torns POV:

"NOOOO!"

I could here Jak yell as he hit the water, and as I watched Jak fall into the water I remembered something he had said to Erol. 'So how do you know she loves you and not me!'

Something inside me snapped.

'Jak loved Keira and not me!'

Why did I care so much? why did these 'feelings' come up just now for whatever reason I found myself diving into the water and hearing the guards say that I had only a minute to save him.

I had to act fast so I swam as fast as I could and hooked one arm around him under his arms and swam to the top.

Back to Jaks POV:

I woke up coughing and spitting the first thing I said when I caught my breath was.

"where am I?"

Then I passed out. When I woke up I was back where I had started: in Torns house. Only Ashelin and Keira where there along with Tess and Daxter.

"Unnn my head"

When I tried to sit up I was pushed back down by strong but gentle hands and a soothing voice before I figured out it was Torns voice asking me if I was alright.

"Yah I'm (cough) alright"

Torn gave me something that tasted a lot like caramel and chocolate. Then I felt myself falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance

I feel his hands on me, feel his breath on my neck, and all I can do is beg for more.

He kisses me with passion that I can only imagine. I feel him beg for entrance into my mouth, I give it to him the heat is so much to handle. He slides inside me and I moan for more.

"Jak?"

Jak wakes up in a bed and finds it was all a dream.

"Jak are you alright?"

"Yah. . . yah I'm all right"

'It was just a dream, but a good dream'

Jak shakes that thought from his head.

"Jak I've been calling you for 5 minutes and all you did was moan and call out Torn's name"

'Oh no! Did she find out?'

"Keira I'm fine all right?"

"No Jak you're not all right. You've been acting strange ever since you fell into that water, I'm worried about you"

Jak sighed and closed his eyes, how could he tell Keira that he was in love with Torn?

"Keira I'm just a bit confused about everything alright? I mean just a week ago I found out who my father was"

"Is that what this is about?"

She reached down and stroked where Jak's always wanted Torn to touch.

"(Gasp) Keira. . . please"

Keira just smiled and leaned down to capture Jaks mouth with hers.

Jaks POV:

I felt her reach down across my lean stomach and stroke where I've always wanted Torn to touch.

"(Gasp) Keira. . . please"

I could tell she was having fun with me. She kissed me and moaned as she tried to get me aroused.

I heard a feint knock or what I thought was a knock. When I looked I saw Torn standing in the doorway.

(OH-NO! Torn found them making out!)

Torn's POV:

I walk in to my guest room to see Keira and Jak kissing with Keira stroking Jaks member. I tried to back up but ended up kicking the door lightly.

Jak looked up and saw me Keira looked up too she was saying something but I wasn't listening, maybe I didn't want to listen. All I know is that I ran.

Jaks POV:

Keira was saying how sorry she was for having sex in Torn's house but I could tell he wasn't listening. He turned and ran nearly bumping into Ashelin.

I climbed out of the bed and took off after Torn not listing to what anyone was saying. All I heard was Ashelin saying something about Haven Forest I decided that was a good place to look.

Jak got to the Haven Forest and started walking around being careful not to alert Torn of his presence. A nearby group of Metal Heads sniffed the air and smelled blood, they looked and saw Jak. They ran after him and he didn't see them until he heard them howl.

Jaks POV:

I ran and ran until I ran out of places to flee to I looked behind me and saw the Metal Heads come to a stop. They licked there lips walking closer and closer I closed my eyes and waited for the attack when I was lifted from my feet.

I looked to my saver and saw it was Torn. He brought me to a secluded area and before I could say any thing he pressed his lips against mine.

I felt like I could faint and I almost did if Torn hadn't wrapped his arms around me and I put my arms around his neck. We broke apart for air and I leaned against him.

"Torn I'm sorry you had to see that but Keira pushed herself onto me and before I knew what was going on-"

I looked up and saw Torn smiling.

"Shhh"

I smiled back and whispered into his ear the words he has always wanted to hear.

"Torn. . . Make love to me and let me do the same for you, please?"

He pulled me away and looked into my eyes and kissed me very gently.

"Jak you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that"

He reached his hands to my shirt and pulled it off. I did the same for him and he laid me down on the grass.

[Well do you want to know what happens next? You have to give me a review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!]


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings released

Torn's POV:

Sweat and blood filled my nostrils as Jak and me kissed and rubbed each other trying to get the other aroused as much as possible without release.

Before I knew what was going on he had me on the ground and was kissing me pulling my pants down and off. I fumbled with the buttons on his pants and got them off. Soon we where both naked and rolling around on the grass.

I felt him enter me and I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned his name over and over before I knew what happened he came rushing inside of me. We laid there panting for breath and I came up with an idea.

'I bet hes never felt this experience before. Why let Jak have all the fun?'

I pulled out of him and flipped him onto his back, his smile made this all the more better.

Jak's POV:

We laid there panting for breath for a while before I pulled out of Torn and he flipped me onto my back I smiled knowing what was going to happen. It started out with a few simple kisses but grew as our passion rose. He bucked against my opening and I gasped.

"Torn. . . please"

He gave me what I wanted with one swift but gentle thrust he was inside of me. It was of nothing I had ever experienced before and I moaned with pleasure. Before long Torn was riding his orgasm and I came soon after spilling all over his stomach. Torn and I must have laid there for what seemed like hours until I finally spoke.

"Torn?"

"Huh?"

"We can't sleep here tonight it'll be too cold"

"(Chuckles) You think it's cold?"

"Well no but it might get cold"

He rubbed his hand down my chest sending shivers down my spine.

"Jak we're in a secluded place where the air can't reach us, don't worry"

I smiled and settled down as Torn and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Torn we can't tell Keira and Ashelin what will they say?"

"Jak do you love me enough to do this with me?"

"Torn I'd give my life for you"

Torn walks over to Jak.

"Then why can't you tell the girls with me?"

Torn pinches one of Jak's nipples making him gasp.

"Well?"

Jak looks into Torn's eyes.

"Alright I'll go"

* * *

"YOU _**WHAT**_!"

Keira and Ashelin couldn't believe there ears when Jak and Torn told them what was going on.

"Jak will now be living at my house from now on"

Torn looked over at Daxter and smiled.

"Daxter can come too"

"WOOOPE!"

Daxter hopped onto Jak's shoulder.

"Now well be together forever"

Jak smiled and looked over at Torn who smiled back. One thing they both knew that Daxter didn't was that they shared a magical moment in Haven Forest.

One thing that nagged on Jak's mind was something that he said earlier before all this happened 'Torn I wasn't listening if I was then none of this would have happened'

'If I hadn't listened me and Torn wouldn't have found each other'

Jak smiled at that last thought and walked out to Torn's house with the one he loved.


End file.
